The Assistant Principal and the New Counselor
by Emily92
Summary: Years later, Holly and Jan meet again under completely different circumstances.


**Author's Notes:** I really have no idea where this came from. Anyway, future fic, and no specific spoilers.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned_ The Office_, I'd be writing episodes rather than fanfic.

* * *

**The Assistant Principal and the New Counselor**

Jan Levinson sat in her office, a rather large pile of paperwork in front of her. She was aware that she was considered by many to be a workaholic, but it didn't bother her. She did what she had to do.

She peered over the paperwork, and her eye caught the picture of her little girl. Jan smiled. As a teenager, Astrid would object to being referred to as such, but old habits died hard. Jan's therapist had suggested that Astrid was the reason Jan stabilized her life. No more partying or crying for hours. She had left the candle business in order to find steadier work. And here she was, the assistant principal of an elementary school. Second-in-command, a hard worker, and a figure of authority.

Jan smiled. She was content with what life had given her.

The secretary buzzed her.

"Jan, one of the candidates being considered as the new personal counselor is here."

Jan glanced at the clock. Eleven o'clock, which meant that this candidate was here right on time. The principal was away, and so Jan had been entrusted with the task of conducting the initial interview.

"Send her in, Pat."

The door to her office opened, and the counselor stepped in. Jan recognized her immediately. Same blond hair, although it was pulled back into a bun rather than loose around her shoulders. Jan couldn't help but wonder if she died it, as she didn't have much gray. She hadn't really aged much at all, save for a few lines around her eyes. Time had treated Holly Flax well indeed.

Jan smiled, "Fancy seeing you again."

Holly looked uncomfortable for a second and then smiled politely at the other woman.

"I hope you've been well," Jan said, "Anyway, this is an initial interview, Dr. Flax. If things go well, you'll talk to our principal."

"It's Dr. Scott, actually," Holly said, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry for the mistake," Jan replied. So Michael had married Holly. Jan had heard through the grapevine ages ago that they were dating, but that had been the extent of her knowledge. She suddenly had a thousand questions. How long had they been married for? Did they have kids? Did Michael still prefer the left side of the bed? Jan was dying to know but knew that now was not the right time to ask.

"Anyway, Dr. Scott, tell me about your experience in this field.

"Well, I have a PhD in psychology. I've worked with children a lot – both in school settings, like this, and in private practice."

Jan nodded, "So when did you make the switch from human resources to counseling?"

It was a perfectly legitimate question to ask during a job interview, but it might also give Jan information about the life that she shared with Michael. Jan smiled at her cleverness.

Holly thought for a moment, "About twelve years ago."

"Quite a while. Clearly, you're very well qualified."

"Thank you," Holly smiled.

"What inspired you to switch fields?" Jan thought she might be pushing her luck a bit with that question, but she was dying to get any information she could about her and Michael.

"I wanted to work with young people. They have a sort of innocence about them. Plus, I'd helped a lot of adults while working in HR. I wanted to help more people, different types of people."

"Do you have any time constraints that might interfere with the job? It is a full time position, and we want to be sure our applicants are committed."

"Well, I wouldn't exactly consider my daughter a time constraint, but I do have her and sometimes need to be there for her. I'm sure you know the feeling. What was your little girl's name? Ariel?"

"Astrid. She's fourteen now."

"Gosh, time flies, doesn't it?"

Jan nodded in agreement. Curious as she was, she had decided she wouldn't pry anymore – she wouldn't let her nosiness get the better of her professionalism. She had worked too hard to get where she was now and had far too much self respect to risk losing it.

"What about prior work experience?" she asked, "What was your previous job?"

"I was working as a counselor at the high school. I'd been there for about six years."

"Well, Dr. Scott, I'd say that this meeting went well. You can expect to hear back from us soon."

"Thank you, Ms. Levinson," Holly stood up and shook her hand, "Take care."

Once Jan was alone in her office again, she reflected on how she had changed over the years. She had at one point been crazy about Michael at one point and had wanted him all to herself. Now, however, her priorities were different. Her life was more focused, and Michael Scott was a thing of the past. Maybe if she and Holly became co-workers they would learn more about one another's lives. Meanwhile, Jan was happy for Holly and Michael; they were certainly a happy couple. And as Jan's eyes fell on the picture of Astrid again, she knew that she was happy, too.


End file.
